RWBY Lemons Book
by ItsGonnaBeOk
Summary: PWP. Suggestions are open.
1. Ruby x Jaune

"Ruby!"

The shriek of her name impaled her eardrums and sent a devastating wave of shock into her dormant brain, shattering what was once another dose of sleep she desperately needed. She swished her head around, baffled by such an abrupt awakening. Her eyes came in contact with a glaring face of her professor three inches from her nose. She felt the anger-shaken breath of the professor against her face, the smell of coffee was strong and stiff.

"S-sorry, sir!" Ruby managed a little whimper. "I didn't get enough sleep last night." Ruby held her breath. Professor Oobleck may seem like all skin and bones at first sight, but when he gets angry, his temper matches those of Ursa Major's. Many rumours have spread about how people have witnessed Oobleck wiping out a few dozen Grimms at once when a beowolf has stolen one of his coffee mugs.

Professor Oobleck shook his head slowly, then backed off with his hand on his forehead. Ruby couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, plopping back into her seat.

"Ruby Rose," Oobleck adjusted his glasses. "You have been an astounding student for the past few months. You passed every exam with flying colours and you are an ace at fighting. With such an amazing student like you, how might you explain falling asleep in my class?"

Ruby's shoulders tensed up once again. "I...uh..." Ruby stammered. Ruby quickly skimmed her eyes across the room. Everybody had their eyes fixated upon Ruby, as if she was wearing nothing more than a pair of underwear right this instant.

Professor Oobleck sighed. "Please leave the classroom." Oobleck pointed his finger towards the exit behind all the eavesdropping students. "I'll talk to you after class has ended." Ruby lowered her head and got out from her seat and began making her way towards the exit. Rainclouds of shame formed inside her and began drowning her heart in humiliation as she heard the snickering and sneering of her classmates. It felt like a whole decade trying to reach for the door, and when Ruby finally finished her great walk of guilt, she sunk into the ground, her back against a wall.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ruby whispered, restraining a tear from falling down her cheek. "I promised myself that I will be the number one huntress in this entire academy, and look at me now!" Ruby tightened her hands into balls of fists. "I'm such a failure! I'm such a failure!" Ruby screamed, a mixture of anger and hatred towards herself flared up inside her body. Ruby felt tears rolling down her cheek, making a wet mess on her uniform. Ruby couldn't help it. Ruby couldn't help but weep away like a child who's desperately searching for her lost teddy bear.

"Need help?" A familiar voice caught Ruby's attention. Ruby raised her head to see Jaune staring back at her.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" Ruby tried to wipe away her tears, but it was pointless. Her uniform, now covered in tear stains, was obvious and showed what Ruby was doing the whole time out here.

"I managed to sneak out of class." Jaune grinned. "It wasn't easy, I needed the right time for someone to distract Professor Oobleck." Jaune chuckled, then sat beside Ruby. Ruby blushed. Although Jaune can be a complete klutz time to time, she couldn't deny the fact that Jaune was a pretty handsome looking guy.

"You were crying...because you fell asleep in class?" Jaune said, looking up at the building's ceiling. "That's a stupid thing to cry for." Ruby felt the urge to burst into tears once again.

"I promised myself to be the best in the class...but..." Grief itched at Ruby's throat. "I somehow fell asleep in class! How will I ever become the best now?" The want to cry was obvious in Ruby's voice. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then, another. Soon, Ruby was back at square one, weeping with all her might. Ruby just couldn't stop. She felt like her body will collapse at any second. Ruby heard her miserable cries of agony in her head.

 _I'm so pathetic._ Ruby thought. _I'm crying in front of somebody...I'm so pathetic._ First Jaune, and soon, the entire academy will know of Ruby's wimp side. She couldn't take it anymore. Ruby was about to explode. She wanted to move out of this academy...anywhere. She felt like the whole world had just turned their backs in front of her.

In a flash, Ruby's body was embraced by Jaune's arms. Both of Jaune's hands were cuffed around Ruby's small hips, making Ruby blush just a bit. At first, Ruby was shocked. She let out a little squeal of astonishment and threw her arms in the air. Then, Ruby brought her arms down and placed them on Jaune's muscular shoulders. A few seconds has passed, and Jaune's grasp tightened a little bit. Ruby knew this was strange, coming from a man who had trouble even talking to a girl, let alone hugging one, but Ruby somehow enjoyed it. The way Jaune's hands were placed firmly around her hips...the way Jaune's body was pressed warmly against hers...gave Ruby a strange arousal. What was even weirder, however, was that Ruby had stopped crying entirely right after Jaune's embrace. There was something so comforting about Jaune that soothed Ruby from all of her anguish. Ruby burried her head into Jaune's shoulder, relief washing over her like a warm bubble bath.

A few seconds passed before Jaune let go of his grasp. Jaune looked at Ruby in the eye.

"Ruby," Jaune said in such a voice that Ruby could barely believe was Jaune's. "You are not a failure. You never will be." Jaune put both of his hands on Ruby's shoulders. "A little puny mistake will not change who you are. Trust me, you are an amazing huntress." Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. Jaune smiled back.

"Take a look at me, I have a hard time slaying even an ursa minor! And yet I'm still pushing in everything I've got." Jaune said. "If you quit trying, then your whole team...even us, team JNPR, will never forgive you. So you better get everything together and give it everything you've got, ok?" Jaune put his right hand on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby smiled. "Alright." She answered, closing her eyes. "Thanks." Jaune's hand was warm and felt reassuring on Ruby's cheek. Ruby rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. For some reason, Ruby had an urge to kiss Jaune.

 _He is quite cute._ Ruby thought, blushing. Ruby peered at Jaune's body. It somehow looked strangely more muscular than any other time. Then, slowly, Ruby began to feel her body temperature rise. Ruby started breathing more heavily. Ruby had no idea what was going on, but she felt...attracted to Jaune. It was then Ruby noticed the details of Jaune's body... the muscular arms...the lightning-blond hair...the brilliant blue eyes...it suddenly made Ruby feel hot and bothered.

 _Do I have a crush on Jaune?_ Ruby thought as she felt something wet near her abdomen. Ruby lowered her hands to feel what was causing the soakage and gasped softly in surprise.

 _M-my pussy is wet...?_ Ruby lifted her skirt a little to see her panties drenched in her juices. The fabric of her underwear was soaked thoroughly and the shape and outline of her pussy was visible through the thin fiber. Ruby's face flushed red with embarrassment.

 _Did Jaune turn me on that much?_ Ruby turned her head and made eye contact with Jaune. Something...seemed a bit off. Jaune seemed like he was breathing a lot more than usual. His cheek was a light shade of red and there was something odd about his eyes. There was a spark of desire in his eyes. Ruby didn't know what, but she thought this "desire" was for her. Something caught Ruby's eyes. Ruby tilted her head downwards, and saw something that caught her completely off guard.

 _Woah! I-it's huge!_ Ruby bored her astonished eyes onto the size of Jaune's member, hard inside his pants. Even through the pants, Ruby can see the monstrosity of Jaune's penis. She knew his dick will never be able to fit inside of her. Yet, Ruby was getting more turned on by the second. She looked back at Jaune. Jaune's eyes were no longer staring back at Ruby, but rather, at a more lower area.

 _He's staring at my drenched panties._ Ruby thought. _Is he as turned on as me?_ There was only one way to find out.

"H-hey, Jaune?" Ruby's voice quivered. Jaune's eyes flew back up.

"Y-yeah?" Jaune answered.

"Kiss me." Ruby swung her arms around Jaune's neck and brought it closer to her face. Ruby could see the surprised face of Jaune. He tried to respond, but was too late. Ruby's lips striked Jaune's and was shocked at how pleasurable it felt. Ruby felt Jaune struggle for a second, but then settle down to enjoy the experience. This was Ruby's first kiss, but she felt like she had experience. Every few seconds, Ruby felt Jaune inhale deeply due to pleasure.

 _He's enjoying it._ Ruby thought, and so was she. Ruby tried her best not to moan in pleasure. The kiss felt good. Almost **too** good. Jaune's kiss felt like one from an angel. The two lovers started making kissing noises loud enough for the entire academy to hear. They didn't care anymore. All they cared about was to make love to each other.

"Mmmm...!" Ruby softly moaned when she felt Jaune sinking his tongue into her mouth. This took Ruby by surprise. Jaune's tongue was warm and soft and caressed the innards of Ruby's mouth. Kissing Jaune felt good, but with his tongue exploring Ruby's mouth, the pleasure has only amplified greatly. Ruby stuck her tongue into her lover's mouth and slightly curled against Jaune's tongue. This felt great. Ruby and Jaune's tongues felt like they were a pair of couples themselves, coiling around each other like two snakes making love to each other. This went on for a couple of minutes-the two students' tongues batted each other back and forth as their lips pressed tighter and tighter against each other-when finally, their cramped lip-lock finally breaks apart. Ruby's mouth stayed open, her tongue remained drooping out-a trail of saliva connected it with Jaune's.

 _That kiss was amazing._ Ruby thought. Her mind was taken aback from how pleasurable the kiss was...quickly to replace with a desire for sex.

 _Th-this is bad..._ Ruby's fingers started moving on her own. _I'm starting to lose control of my body._ Ruby's right hand softly grasped her left breast. _At any point now, I'll...I'll..._ Ruby's other hand started at her chest, and began to slowly work it's way to her panties. At first, it was only a little jab to her brain. But as time passed on, Ruby felt this desire grow bigger and bigger. Soon, this craving for sex took control of her whole body. Ruby didn't care anymore...she didn't care about her sister,... she didn't care about her team...she didn't care about this academy. All she wanted was sex. She was craving for sex. She has become a sex-driven maniac.

"Looks like you're quite wet down there." Jaune interrupted Ruby's dirty thoughts. "I think I can help." Ruby stared at Jaune. He was eyeing her panties longingly, almost like a pervert. Ruby glanced at her panties again. They were now soaked even more than before...streaks of her juices leaked out from her panties and onto her thighs, staining her leggings wet with her embarrassing fluid. This seemed to turn Jaune on a lot, as he grabbed Ruby's right arm and started spreading her legs apart. Jaune worked so vigorously and swiftly that, before Ruby could even respond, her legs were completely wide open and her embarrassing wet panties were completely at display for Jaune.

 _This is so lewd..._ Ruby thought _...but I like it._ What was gonna happen next? What will Jaune do to her body? Ruby's pussy twitched in excitement.

"Seems like you're really enjoying the position you're in right now." Jaune said, with a tone of dominance in his voice. "You're quite the naughty girl, are you?"

"N-no I'm not!" The sudden shift in Jaune's behaviour caught Ruby off guard and she didn't enjoy it. However, at the very core of Ruby's heart, she was turned on by this.

"Well, your pussy seems to be saying the exact opposite." Jaune pointed his finger towards Ruby's private, now quivering with anticipation to be fucked. Jaune laid his finger onto Ruby's clitoris, and Ruby felt a wave of pleasure radiate throughout her body. Not too strong nor too weak...just enough for Ruby to crave more. Jaune's finger started rubbing up and down on Ruby's clit, forcing Ruby to moan in pleasure.

"Here I go!" Jaune dived into Ruby's pussy and started massaging the inside with his tongue. Ruby's body bursted with pleasure.

 _H-he's licking my pussy with my leggings and panties on..._ The fabric of her clothing was super thin, so Ruby can feel the glorious flicks of Jaune's tongue perfectly. Ruby moaned. Again. Then again. Soon, Ruby couldn't go a second without letting her voice out in pleasure. Jaune began to lick more forcefully. Ruby couldn't take it much longer. She was about to cum. She was going to do it...she was going to climax with Jaune's mouth in her pussy.

Suddenly, Jaune stopped his licking.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Ruby complained, feeling dirty to have said such words.

"It's not fair you get all the fun." Jaune started to unzip his pants. "You have to help me satisfy my thirst as well." Jaune's massive member sprang out of his pants, wet and thick with the smell of manliness.

 _W-woah..._ Ruby thought, her eyes widening as the cock towered over her head.

"Well, you better get to it." Jaune teased, as he got back down to business with Ruby's pussy. Ruby has gotten advice from Yang before. _First you kiss the tip of the cock._ Ruby recited the words that her sister had told her in her head as she bent down to kiss the tip of Jaune's monstrous cock. _Then you start by giving it a few good licks._ Ruby brushed her tongue along her partner's shaft, covering it with as much saliva as she could produce so it, according to Yang, can be used as lube. The penis tasted salty and bitter, but Ruby seemed to enjoy the taste. Ruby swirled her tongue around the tip of the penis, which Jaune seemed to enjoy as his breathing has grown heavier. _Finally, insert the cock into your mouth. Start with slow, soft strokes and then gradually increase your speed._ Ruby wrapped her lips around the tip and pushed the dick, with all her might, into her mouth.

 _Wow...it's so huge it barely fit my mouth!_ Ruby's mouth was crammed with Jaune's dick, her jaw aching at how wide she stretched her mouth. The scent of precum enveloped her taste buds as Ruby thrusted the cock deeper into her mouth. Meanwhile, on the other side of the body, Jaune sunk his tongue deeper into Ruby's pussy and started rubbing her clit simultaneously.

"Ah...itd feelsh tho goodf!" Ruby exclaimed, Jaune's cock still in her mouth, as a powerful wave of pleasure hit her body with tremendous force. She began sucking on her partner's cock harder, pushing the rod all the way into her mouth until it hit the end of her throat. Ruby's movements became more powerful, pushing the dick in and out of her throat like a psychopath thirsty for semen. Ruby would try to shove the whole cock into her mouth, pushing it so hard that the back of Ruby's throat became sore from the tip slamming into it every time. Then, Ruby would release her tight hold of the penis and almost remove her mouth directly from the cock...with only the wet suction of Ruby's lips keeping the cock from slipping from her mouth. Then, she would slam the rod back into her mouth, and repeat the whole thing again and again.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Ruby heard Jaune say at the other end of her body. Ruby could feel Jaune's body tense up, trying to hold in his climax as much as possible, but it was no use. Ruby felt her mouth explode with Jaune's cum. She felt the fluid fill her mouth and her nose. The flavour of manhood was thick and fresh in her mouth, making her climax shortly after Jaune. Pleasure exploded in Ruby's body in every direction. Ruby's eyes lulled back and she grasped Jaune's cock with her mouth even tighter than before. Jaune continued to orgasm as he removed his dick from Ruby's mouth, semen shooting her face in an instant.

 _Wow..._ Ruby's face and mouth was bombarded with the smell of cock as her orgasm started to die down. _It's so thick and creamy, like glue._ The semen tasted bitter in Ruby's mouth, but strangely, she enjoyed it.

"Hey." Ruby heard Jaune say, whipping her head in the direction of the voice. "Open your mouth."

Ruby reluctantly did so, gaping her mouth as wide as she could and stuck her tongue out like a snake.

"Wow, what a nice view." Jaune exclaimed." I can see my semen on your tongue and in your throat." Jaune placed his hand on Ruby's cheek, sinking his thumb into her mouth to open it bigger.

"Now swallow it." Jaune ordered. To Ruby's surprise, she obeyed Jaune's command and gulped down the creamy liquid. Jaune's cum tasted amazing, sliding down Ruby's throat so smoothly. Some of Jaune's semen spilled onto Ruby's fingers. Ruby stared at her hands, now sticky with the fluid. Lewd trails of the cum were visible to display the stickiness of the substance. Ruby sucked on her fingers, licking them clean from the cum.

"You enjoy the taste, hmm?" Jaune said, mockingly. "Well, enough with the foreplay, let's enjoy the main course" Jaune held Ruby's wrists tightly and pointed his already hard again cock at her pussy. Normally, Ruby would try to struggle to protect her virgin pussy, but right now, Ruby's mind was completely taken over by desire. Ruby wanted Jaune to put his penis into her vagina and fuck her mindlessly. Ruby wanted Jaune's cock. Ruby craved for Jaune's cock. Jaune began to teasingly rub his dick up and down against Ruby's pussy. He removed one his his hands from Ruby's wrist and started to fondle with Ruby's left breast. Ruby let out a small gasp. Jaune's hand worked on Ruby's breast like an angel and quickly stopped to pinch her rock-hard nipple instead. This was too much for Ruby to handle

"H-hurry up and fuck me already." Ruby let out a cute, pleasure-driven voice. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, but Ruby didn't care. She wanted Jaune to fuck her already.

"Hmmm? I didn't catch that. Speak louder." Jaune answered with a devilish grin. Ruby knew that Jaune was obviously just teasing with her, trying to force her to say those embarrassing words louder than before.

"I...I want you to fuck my pussy!" Ruby exclaimed, loud enough for anybody a few meters away to hear.

"Very well, then." The rubbing of Jaune's dick stopped, disappointing Ruby for a moment, but then was replaced by a sudden stab of pleasure. Ruby stared down at her crotch.

 _Ah...! The tip of his penis is in my vagina!_ The entrance of Ruby's pussy quivered with pleasure. Jaune started sinking his penis deeper and deeper inside of Ruby. Ruby felt a sudden jolt of pain. Ruby got so carried away that she forgot this was her first time, so it naturally hurt. However, Ruby ignored this feeling, as it distributed an equal amount of pleasure. Jaune's thrust became harder and faster, the sounds of Ruby's wet pussy walls clenching down onto Jaune's cock echoed throughout the hallway. The pain in Ruby's vagina started to clear away and was replaced with more pleasure. Ruby noticed bits of her voice spilling out every time Jaune thrusted his cock into her.

 _S-sex is amazing!_ Ruby's head went blank with pleasure. Jaune began slamming his cock into Ruby's pussy. The tip of Jaune's cock bashed Ruby's womb angrily, exerting pleasure throughout her body. Ruby stuck out her tongue instinctively and moaned so loudly, it would be a miracle for nobody to hear.

 _Th-the tip of his cock...it's..._ Ruby tilted her head backwards _...it's kissing my womb!_ Jaune continued his violent thrusts into Ruby's pussy. Ruby felt her walls tighten around Jaune's huge rod. Her pussy was dripping wet with juices of pleasure, coating her lover's cock with the fluid. Jaune's cock felt amazing. It was like a sword, penetrating Ruby with such utmost strength it filled her pussy with a heavenly sensation.

"I'm..." Ruby shut her eyes. "I'm a-about to..." Ruby felt her innards ready to burst. She was going to climax again.

"You're about to cum? Well, let's cum together then." Jaune started thrusting his hips even faster, bringer Ruby closer to the verge of cumming. Ruby began spreading her legs as far apart as possible. Her walls clamped tighter and tighter onto Jaune's dick. Her breath became heavier.

"I'm cumming!" Ruby let out a cute shriek as she felt the wall of defense she had against cumming burst, leaving Ruby with pulses of pleasure that were other-worldly. The magnitude of the orgasm was way higher than the last one, making the whole of Ruby's body tremble with pleasure. Jaune seemed to be cumming to, as Ruby felt semen fill up her pussy entirely.

"Ah...you're gonna make me pregnant..." Ruby complained softly. The arrival of Jaune's semen in Ruby's crotch gave her another pulsate of pleasure. Ruby hugged Jaune tightly to endure one last pulse...a rather strong one. Ruby's orgasm finally started to die down, as she felt Jaune's semen start to leak out of her hole. Ruby stared down at her pussy.

"W-woah, your cock literally filled me all the way to the brim." The whole of Ruby's pussy was covered in Jaune's spunk. It was Ruby's first creampie. "Some of it is leaking out..." Ruby inserted two fingers into her crotch and then brought it to her mouth, licking off the sweet milk that coated it. "Mmm...so rich and creamy."

Ruby and Jaune laid together for a couple of minutes, cuddling each other like couples. Jaune managed a smile and stared up into the ceiling.

"This was my first time, and...wow. Sex is amazing." Jaune huffed. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Th-this was my first time, too!" Ruby stammered, nervously. Jaune blinked.

"Wow, so we had pure virgin sex!" Jaune smiled, then turned his head to stare back at the ceiling.

"Hey..." Jaune said

"Y-yeah?" Ruby answered.

"We...we should do this more often."

"Huh?"

"I mean,...y'know...to have sex."

"You think so?" Ruby blushed.

"Well, it did feel good."

"Yeah, it did for me too."

"So..."

"F-fine...but only on weekends, ok?"

The next day

Pyrrha: THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU FUCK RUBY YOU BASTARD FUCK YOU


	2. Blake x Yang

**Note: For now, I will be doing my own pairings. After I've finished my own, I will start using suggestions. Don't worry, people.**

Blake felt the sides of her body being raked by the long, sword-like claws of the Ursa Minor. Even with the protection of her aura, Blake felt a sudden jab of pain tearing at her ribs.

"Oww..." Black winced at the attack and pressed her hand against her ribs to ease the pain. The Grimm slowly staggered towards Blake, it's shadow looming over her, and got into position to deliver another blow to Blake's body. Blake shut her eyes, bracing herself for the Grimm to slash at her again.

Blake heard two gunshots. Followed by an agonizing screech of the Ursa Minor. Blake slowly opened her eyes to see the Grimm that was once terrorizing her a second ago, now fall bluntly onto the ground. A loud crash echoed throughout the forest and the ground slightly shook under the monstrous weight of the Ursa. Shotgun marks were scattered along the back of the Ursa. Behind the creature stood Yang, arms raised and all tensed up. Trails of white smoke rose out of Yang's gauntlets and she let her arms sway back down. Yang sighed.

"Honestly, Blake, you gotta get it together." Yang muttered, walking towards Blake and putting an arm on her shoulder. "You were the one who wanted to do this, so it will be very embarrassing to fail." Blake nodded, slowly.

Last night, Blake and Yang have both decided to practice slaying Grimm Creatures together on the next morning. They both agreed that it would be good for honing their fighting skills and for bonding as more cooperative team members. But secretly, Blake wanted to go out in the morning with Yang only so she could have some alone time with her. Since the first day Blake has met Yang, Blake has felt a strange connection with Yang. Every time Blake was around her, she would start to feel her heart beat faster and faster. Every time Yang did her infamous smirk, Blake couldn't help but to smile back. It didn't take her long before she realized that she had a crush on Yang, and now's her chance to confess. Normally, she wouldn't have the privacy to say such things, since Ruby and Weiss was everywhere and Blake couldn't go two syllables without having them eavesdropping on her. It will already be embarrassing enough for her to confess her love to Yang, let alone to her whole team.

Blake stared blankly into Yang's eyes. Yang tilted her head sideways, confused.

"Is...is everything alright?" Yang asked. Blake continued to gaze into Yang's purple eyes.

 _Now's my chance!_ Blake thought. _If I have to tell yang my feeling I have for her, I gotta do it right now!_ Blake's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Y-yang." Blake stammered. Yang tilted her head the other way and gazed wide-eyed back at Blake.

"What is it? And why do you look so nervous?" Yang questioned.

"I..." Blake felt her body became paralyzed. She tried to finish her sentence, but she just couldn't. She felt like a small pebble was stuck between her vocal chords, preventing her voice from escaping it.

"Hey, no need t-" Before Yang could finish her words, a sudden shriek got the two girls to swing their bodies frantically towards the direction of the noise. A Deathstalker came skittering out of a bush, pincers sharp and ready, and moved swiftly into the direction of Yang.

"Ahhh!" Yang yelped in surprise as one of the scorpion's claws barely missed her skin, slicing off a piece of her vest and exposing one of her abnormally large breasts. The Deathstalker didn't give her any second to rest, as another pincer came straight for her shorts. Before Yang had anytime to react, her shorts were completely diced, leaving her yellow panties at display for anyone to see.

"How dare you!" Yang screamed, embarrassed. Yang, with her gauntlets ready, prepared to fire a few shots, but was knocked back and pinned to the ground with the Deathstalker's tail. With Yang pressed against the ground, the scorpion continued to strip the girl of her clothes until she had nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear on.

"Bl-Blake! HELP!" Yang cried. Blake ran up to the Deathstalker and started attacking it with her katana. The scorpion screeched in pain and used its tail to knock Blake out of the way. Blake jumped up and swiftly avoided the impact of the tail and shifted her katana into a pistol, shooting and injuring the Deathstalker. The scorpion winced in pain, and before it could counter Blake's attack, a katana comes driving up the scorpion's carapace, leaving it to screech in pain and slowly die afterwards. Blake placed her katana back into its sheath and turned to look at Yang.

"Woah..." Yang said, wide-eyed. "That was AMAZING!" Yang smiled and ran up to Blake to squeeze her arm. Yang's breasts bounced up and down and quickly reminded Blake why she was here in the first place.

 _I gotta tell her..._ Blake thought. She stared at Yang's body. Her humongous breasts...her small waist...her huge ass...everything about Yang's body turned Blake on. Blake felt her arm move on it's own.

"H-hey, what are you gonna do with that h-EEEEK!" Yang yelped in surprise as she felt Blake's hand grope at her left breast.

"W-woah, Yang...your tits really are huge!" Blake slowly laid Yang onto the grass, brought up her second arm and started fondling the other breast as well.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yang's breathing became a tad bit heavier and the blondie started to blush.

"Well, playing with your breasts, of course." Blake's movements started to grow stronger and more forceful, causing Yang's erect nipples to spill out from her bra. Blake started to simultaneously rub Yang's nipples with her index fingers and fondle her breasts at the same time.

"Ahhh...!" Blake grinned with she heard Yang moan a little. She let go one of Yang's breasts and brought her hand down to her own pussy, already dripping with juices.

"Sorry, I just can't hold it back anymore. Your body is too sexy." Blake moaned in pleasure as she started to rub her two fingers around the area of her leggings where her vagina was. "You've got the biggest tits I've ever seen before, what cup-size are they?"

"F cups...AH!" Yang answered as she moaned again. Blake's hands suddenly stopped moving.

"Hey..." Blake said, staring down into Yang's eyes. "I know I should've said this earlier, but...I like you."

"Huh?" Yang said in surprise, still breathing heavily from the tit-massage Blake gave her.

"I mean...I love you." Yang's body was suddenly embraced by Blake. "I can't go a minute without thinking of you, Yang. I've become obsessed with you...since the first day I met you." Blake squeezed Yang's body tighter. "I love you so much!" Without thinking twice, Blake pressed her lips firmly against Yang's. Yang gasped softly in surprise but did not try to get Blake off of her. After about a few seconds, Yang softly let go of Blake's lips. Her face was completely flushed red.

"You know, you could've told me earlier, Blake." Yang said. "I kind of like you too." Yang raised her hand and brought it to the cat girl's hair, twirling it around with her fingers. Blake blushed.

 _She just said she likes me too!_ Blake's heart started pounding inside her chest. She stared back at Yang, now smirking devilishly.

"Now it's my turn to tease you." Yang pushed Blake off of her body and onto her back, switching positions and crawling on top of her instead. Yang slowly slid her hand into Blake's leggings and started rubbing the cat girl's crotch with her fingers. Yang's other hand was placed gently on Blake's shoulder and the blondie bent in to kiss the faunus a second time. Blake felt small jolts of ecstasy itching at her vagina as Yang started to slide her fingers under Blake's panties as well. The kissing of the two girls were also more vigorous than the first one. As the suction of the two girls' lips become tighter and tighter every second, their tongues began to travel into each other's mouths, digging into every corner and licking each other like wild animals. The combination of the juicy kiss and the rubbing of Blake's pussy was too much for her to handle.

"Y-Yang...I'm...I'm cumming!" Yang briefly let go of Yang's mouth from the wet kiss to moan out the words, but Yang quickly pushed Blake's head back to resume their kiss. Fireworks of pleasure exploded throughout her body as she felt her vagina squirt out her embarrassing fluid, staining her panties and leggings wet. Blake's orgasm began to die down.

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed. "You've literally made your leggings completely wet! Imagine if somebody walked into us right now." Blake blinked her eyes and turned her head around. She had totally forgotten that they were outside, in the forest.

"I...I guess we should go back before we continue any further." Blake said, voice still shaking from the intense orgasm she just had. Blake started to get up, but was shoved back down by Yang. Yang pinned Blake down with her arms and her own weight.

"You're not going anywhere." Yang smirked. "Not until you please me as well." Yang started to remove her panties and bra, sitting on Blake so she couldn't escape.

"B-but, people will see..." Blake stammered, although she felt herself getting turned on looking at Yang stripping herself.

"Who cares?" Yang replied, throwing her bra and panties to the side. "It's not like they can do anything about it. Beside, they might start masturbating to us because of how hot we're gonna be." Yang winked. Blake started to remove her clothing as well.

 _This is amazing!_ Blake thought. _I finally get to have sex with the girl I love!_ Blake finished removing her vest and her leggings and started to discard her panties when she felt a sudden jab of pleasure. Blake looked up to see licking and sucking one of her faunus ears. Blake's other ear was being stroked by Yang's hand.

"I heard that faunus ears are very sensitive." Yang said and resumed sucking on the girl's ear. "This should feel good, right?"

Blake answered by letting out a little "mrow!" of pleasure as Yang started sucking and stroking her ears harder. Blake finally managed to get naked and Yang stopped the teasing of the faunus' ears. Yang laid on the grass and spread her legs wide open. Blake gazed at the blondie's dripping wet pussy, twitching with excitement.

"Will you please lick my pussy?" Yang begged. The submissive tone of Yang's voice made Blake's heart skip a beat. Blake crawled up to Yang and lowered her head onto Yang's vagina. Blake sniffed at the feminine scent.

"Ahhh...d-don't sniff it!" Yang moaned. "The air rubs against my pussy and makes it sensitive!" Yang made a slight frown. "Just lick it already!"

Blake followed Yang's order and inserted her tongue into the girl's vagina. The inside of Yang's pussy was soft and wet and refused to let go of Blake's tongue when she tried to take it out. Blake started moving her tongue around, forcing Yang to moan in pleasure. Pussy juices started leaking onto Blake's tongue and she tasted the liquid.

 _Mmmm...delicious._ Blake started licking Yang's pussy harder. Flicking her tongue here and there inside her lover's quivering vagina. Yang yelped in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum, Blake!" Blake could hear the cute voice of Yang on the other side of her body. Blake felt Yang's pussy tighten up and she started to lick more violently, trying to force her to climax.

"I'M CUMMING!" Yang screamed as Blake felt the insides of the blondie's vagina gush with cum. Yang slurped up the fluid and smiled, savouring the delicious taste of her friend. Yang lifted her head back up and stared at her own pussy, slightly shocked at how wet it was.

"Blake." Yang said. Blake turned around to look at the blondie. "That was amazing...but there is one more thing we have to do." Yang lifted one leg up, giving Blake a full view of her glamorous pussy, wet from the orgasm. Blake tilted her head to the side.

"Oh! Are we gonna scissor?" Blake asked, remembering the term from the website she visited on her free time a few days ago.

"No," Yang answered. "We're gonna be doing something even better." Yang raised her left arm and started waving it around, as if she had a wand in her hands. The outline of a rod-like structure started forming inside her hand. Blake gasped when she realized what the object was.

"Meet the double-sided dildo I made myself." Yang smiled when she saw Blake's widened eyes. The dildo was yellow and was at least 14 or so inches long. The size of the rod made Blake's pussy drip even wetter. _I wonder how that thing will feel like in my..._

"This dildo is special." Yang interrupted Blake's lewd thoughts. "Whenever you thrust upon it, it will send an electrical shock into your vagina." Yang suddenly smiled even wider. "Don't worry though, the electrical shock isn't much so it won't hurt. It will, however, amplify the pleasure really greatly."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Blake said, then clasped her fingers onto Yang's hand that had the dildo in it. "Now, hurry up. Let's insert this thing into our pussies." Blake purred. Together, the two girls brought the dildo down to their dripping bottoms. Both ends of the rod touched the tip of the two girls' vaginas. Blake brought her hands up and held it together with Yang's

"Are you ready?" Yang whispered.

"Yes. Hurry up and fuck me with the dildo already!" Blake exclaimed, quivering with the anticipation of the dildo being rammed up her vagina.

"Here...it...comes!" Yang concurrently slammed the dildo into Blake's pussy and into her own. An electrical jolt was sent all over Blake's body that made Blake gasp in pleasure. Blake moaned loudly and rolled her eyes back as Yang went for another thrust. Blake started moving her hips with Yang and tightened her grasp of her lover's hands. Yang continued to push and Blake heard the cute blondie moan in pleasure with her.

"Oh my god, Yang!" Blake exclaimed. "This feels amazing!" Blake felt like she was on the verge of climaxing. The cute, heavenly moans of Yang only contributed to the feeling. Electrical shocks continued to course throughout their bodies. With every thrust, Yang and Blake's clits came in contact and rubbed against each other. Blake felt Yang's liquid ooze down from her side of the dildo to Blake's. _She's soaking wet!_

"YES! I'M GONNA CUM, BLAKE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Yang's voice sounded pleasure-driven. Yang's mind has been taken completely over by pleasure. Blake felt Yang thrust even harder into her pussy. A strong voltage struck Blake's body and she screamed in pleasure. The tip of the dildo finally reached the end of Blake's vagina and began to smash violently at her womb. By now, Blake and Yang's pussies have already drenched the dildo with their juices and dripped into each other's vaginas. Blake felt her body tense up and she began to move her hips faster. She was about to do it. She was about to explode.

"Bl-Blake, are you gonna cum?" Yang asked, voice shaking with every thrust. "Let's cum together!" Yang removed her fingers from Blake's hands and wrapped it around the cat girl's body, embracing it tightly. Yang's tits pushed against Blake's, their nipples rubbing against each other with every thrust. Yang began to move as fast as possible and Blake felt the dildo thrashing about inside her vagina.

"I'M CUMMING!" Blake screamed as she thrusted one last time, the dildo pushed deep inside the two girls' vagina as they came in contact with one another. Blake felt her body explode in pleasure as she reluctantly released her liquid into Yang. On the other side of the body, Yang climaxed as well, screaming and moaning in ecstasy. Blake pulled Yang closer to her and pressed her lips violently against the blondie as the two girls waited for their orgasms to die down.

When they finally finished cumming, Blake released her tight hold of Yang's lips and smiled.

"I love you so much, Yang." Blake whispered into her lover's ear.

The two girls continued to embrace each other, dildo still stuck deep into each other's pussies, and remained lying on the ground for a couple of minutes. Yang finally started to get up when she heard sounds of footsteps padding closer towards their destination. The dildo slid out of the two girls' vaginas and made a satisfying popping noise when it came off. Yang put back on her bra and panties and frowned at her vest, remembering how the Deathstalker from earlier shredded the whole thing up. Yang shook her head, then gazed back at Blake.

"That was fun. Should we do more next time?" Yang asked, smiling. Blake smiled back at her.

"Sure." Blake answered.


	3. Weiss x Neptune

**This is a pretty short one I had to rush in only 3 days. Sorry if it doesn't meet your quality-needs. :(**

Neptune stumbled across the rough terrain, speeding up his walk speed to match up with Weiss' as she tugged onto his arm.

"Hey! Slow down!" Neptune complained. "I still don't understand why we're running from the others!"

"Just shut up and continuing walking!" Weiss answered, frowning and tightening her grasp around Neptune's arm. The moderately slow strides of the two students fastened up, quickly becoming leaps. Neptune's foot slipped and he fell. Weiss didn't give Neptune a chance to stand up as she continued to drag his arm behind her, making him stagger trying his best to get himself back up. The race of the two finally stopped behind a tree and Weiss pushed Neptune against it, her hands clutching Neptune's shoulders. Neptune brought his hands up and stared nervously into Weiss' eyes. Weiss gazed back, sharply.

"U-um...what is this all about?" Neptune stammered. The two students were breathing heavily. White puffs of air blew out of their mouths and reminded Neptune the current temperature of Vale.

"Neptune." A loud and powerful voice came out of Weiss, making Neptune whimper a little.

"Y-yeah...what is it?" Neptune answered back.

"Do you like me?" Weiss asked, her voice suddenly became more soothing and her hold of Neptune's shoulders became softer. Neptune blinked in surprise. This was something rare to come out of Weiss' mouth.

"Uh...what?" Neptune questioned, trying to hear the ice queen more clearly.

"I asked if you like me or not!" Neptune could see Weiss' face begin to redden. "Oh, this is embarrassing..." Neptune stared back at Weiss. There was a little blink of desperation in her eyes and she kept shifting her vision nervously at the ground and back at Neptune. There was something about this that made Neptune blush. _She's cute..._

"Of course I do!" Neptune answered. "I mean, we are sort of dating, are we?" Weiss didn't reply. She slowly let go of Neptune's shoulder, making him let out a little sigh of relief.

"I don't get it...why are you asking me this?" Neptune asked. Weiss' gaze became serious again.

"You've been flirting with a bunch of girls lately." Weiss answered. "It's making me really uncomfortable." Neptune blinked, surprised that Weiss caught him doing such things.

"Hey, you know me." Neptune said, "Flirting is just a thing that I do..." Weiss glared at Neptune.

"Nonsense!" Weiss yelled, making Neptune flinch at her booming voice. "You've been doing it since the day we went out, and it's pissing me off!" Neptune pressed his back tightly against the tree, afraid that any second now, Weiss would start attacking him.

"W-well..." Neptune began, but stopped when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why do you keep cheating on me?" Weiss leaned closer towards Neptune, her breath hot against his face. Neptune thought of something to say, but couldn't respond.

"Is it because...I have small breast?" Weiss demanded and pushed her body against Neptune so he could feel her chest. Neptune's eyes widened in surprise and he started blushing. Neptune felt a bulge near Weiss' chest area. Her nipples were hard and brushed against his body as she started moving up and down.

"H-hey...it's not like that..." Neptune stammered, voice quivering from the pressure of Weiss' body.

"Well you gotta prove it to me that you like my boobs." Weiss removed her outfit and threw it onto the ground, making her pale white bra and panties to be display for Neptune to see. Neptune held his breath. Weiss was definitely embarrassed by this, as her face was already coloured red with shame.

"Wh-what did I tell you...they're very small, aren't they?" Weiss managed a cute squeak of a voice, her eyes lowering in embarrassment. Neptune wrapped his left arm around Weiss' back, making her squeal in surprise, and pulled her closer towards him. The two students' bodies pressed tight against each other and Neptune raised his other hand to get a feel of Weiss' chest. Neptune's hand and Weiss' breast came in contact with each other, making Weiss close her eyes in embarrassment. Neptune began to fondle with his lover's breast, bouncing it up and down and twirling her nipple with his index finger. Weiss let her voice out in pleasure.

"Your breasts are bigger than what you say they are." Although it's true that Weiss' boobs aren't as big as any of her teammates' boobs, they're still a decent D-cup. Weiss smiled at Neptune's compliment.

"Wow...you're...ah...you're playing with it so harshly..." Weiss said, moaning softly, then carried on to unhook her bra. Weiss' bare tits were out for a brief second, before getting covered by Neptune's hands. Neptune started rubbing faster and harder, his fingers pinching at Weiss' nipples softly and making her yelp in pleasure.

"D-do they feel good?" Weiss asked, as she raised her arms to let Neptune have more control over her tits.

"I don't know how to describe it...it's amazing." Neptune answered. "I mean, they're so soft and smooth...and your nipples are so hard...this is everything a guy would want!" Neptune lowered his head and began to suckle on Weiss' left nipple, making her moan once more. Neptune pushed his teeth lightly against Weiss' nipple and started grinding it softly with his jaws.

"Ah...it...it's quite sensitive, so be a bit more gentle, ok?" Weiss pleaded.

"S-sorry!" Neptune let go of Weiss' breast. "I got carried away..." Weiss smiled, but quickly turned into a frown.

"You're sure that my boobs are ok?" Weiss asked.

"Yes...I told you already. They're amazing!" Neptune answered. "In fact, look." Neptune pushed Weiss gently off of him so that she could witness Neptune's bulging member, hard and soaking through his pants. "I got hard because of your tits."

"Woah..." Weiss gaped at Neptune's Bulge, her eyes as wide as softballs. Weiss kneeled down and lowered her head towards Neptune's dick, going so close that the penis touched the tip of her nose. Weiss started sniffing at the scent.

"Mmm...so this is what a dick smells like." Weiss purred. "I've never smelled anything like it before." Weiss began to unbutton Neptune's jeans. Neptune stared at Weiss as she did so. _This is weird, but she looks a lot cuter than usual._ Neptune felt his heart slowly beat faster and faster.

Weiss finished unbuttoning Neptune's jeans and she pulled them down. Neptune's member sprang out and batted Weiss in the cheek. Weiss stared wide-eyed at the monstrous cock.

"It's...Neptune...your thing..." Weiss stammered. "Your penis is so big!" Neptune could see Weiss gazing at his cock admiringly.

"It's so big..." Weiss lowered her head to stare at her chest. "My chest can't even match up to your cock..." Weiss closed her eyes and sighed, letting out a depressing air of sadness that got Neptune alert and on point.

"That's not true!" Neptune objected. "It doesn't matter if your breasts are big or not, I think you have the best pair in the world!" Weiss opened her eyes and stared into Neptune's. A smile began to slowly spread along her face.

"If you really think that way," Weiss said, moving her tits closer to Neptune's dick until it came in contact with each other. "then I want you to cum with my boobs." Weiss grabbed the sides of her tits with her hands and shoved Neptune's dick into her chest, sandwiching the shaft. Weiss' breasts were soft and warm and made Neptune breath heavily due to pleasure.

"I-it's my first time giving a titjob, so don't expect much." Weiss said, nervously, and began to move her tits up and down. The pressure between Weiss' breasts felt tight and amazing, making Neptune want to climax prematurely. Precum spilt out of the tip of Neptune's cock like a river, staining Weiss' breasts with the sticky fluid. Weiss began to move faster, her breasts squeezing and tugging at Neptune's dick so hard that Neptune felt himself on the verge of cumming.

"This should make it feel better." Weiss stuck out her tongue and simultaneously swirled the tip of Neptune's dick with her tongue and stroked it with her breasts. Electricity shot through Neptune's body and he tilted his head backwards, ready to burst in Weiss' mouth.

"Don'th holth back!" Weiss said, tongue still working at Neptune's dick. "Pour a loth intho my mouth!" Weiss kissed the tip of the rod, just in time for Neptune to orgasmed. Sticky, white substance splattered everywhere onto Weiss' face, making her look a bit more like a white princess than before. Weiss opened her mouth as wide as she could, tongue sticking out, and stared at Neptune with submissive eyes as if to tell him that she wants to taste his semen. Neptune shot out one last dose of sperm, aiming precisely at Weiss' mouth. The cum barely missed and made a mess along the sides of Weiss' mouth. Weiss remained still for a moment, admiring the texture and heat of the spunk on her tongue, then swallowed the fluid greedily down. Weiss let out a sigh.

"Geez you made such a mess on my face." Weiss complained, softly. "Were my tits that good?" Weiss laughed, but stopped shortly afterwards.

"Um... why...is your dick still hard?" Weiss asked, poking Neptune's shaft. Neptune stared down at his penis. It was true. Despite the amazing orgasm he just had a while back, his penis was still as hard as before. There was only one way to calm his dick down.

"Weiss..." Neptune looked into Weiss' eyes.

"What is i-AH!" Weiss started, but broke into a yelp when Neptune leapt onto her and pushed her onto ground, pinning her down with his weight. Neptune violently pressed his lips against Weiss' and lowered his hand down to her panties.

"MmmMMM!" Weiss managed out as Neptune started to caress the insides of her mouth with his tongue. Neptune slipped his hand under Weiss' panties and started rubbing her clit with a finger. Neptune then carried on to insert his middle finger into the girl's vagina, making her moan even louder. Weiss began to accept Neptune's kiss, as she started to swirl her tongue with Neptune's. Weiss came, love juices pouring out of her vagina like a waterfall. She screamed in pleasure, her eyes rolled back, and clenched onto Neptune's fingers tightly as she let out more of her juices. Weiss' orgasm finally started to die down.

"I can't believe I came so quickly." Weiss said, then stared at Neptune's dick. It was still hard and precum started to drip from the tip. Neptune brought his penis close to Weiss' pussy and stopped until the penis only slightly pecked at her pussy. Weiss could feel the heat being exerted off of Neptune's cock. Neptune dabbed the tip of his penis at Weiss' pussy again, and began to rub her clit with the back of his dick. Weiss was suddenly craving Neptune's dick. Him teasing her only worsened the feeling.

"F-fine." Weiss muttered. "You can do me. But go easy on me, this is my first time." Neptune smiled back at her.

"This is my first time too." Neptune answered, and then positioned his dick to be inserted. Neptune shoved his whole cock into Weiss' pussy at once. Neptune heard Weiss shout out in pleasure. The tightness of Weiss' pussy was otherworldly and the insides clung onto his dick. Neptune brought his hands to Weiss' waist and started to move slowly.

"Strange." Weiss said, moaning softly in pleasure. "People say that the first time is painful, but it doesn't hurt at all." Neptune began to quicken his pace, and Weiss moaned a bit louder. Neptune could feel Weiss' hips move in sync with his, and her pussy started to tighten up. She's enjoying this a lot.

"Go harder, Neptune!" Weiss begged, and Neptune followed her orders. Neptune shoved his dick in as hard as he could, and Weiss screamed in pleasure. Neptune could feel the tip of his dick slam the entrance to Weiss' womb. Her pussy became so tight that it was almost impossible to continue thrusting. Weiss wrapped her legs around Neptune's waist and she tilted her back. She was about to cum. Weiss' pussy started making wet noises every time Neptune slammed his cock into the hole.

"Let's cum together, Neptune! Fill my pussy with your cum!" Weiss let out a pleasure-driven voice so lewd that Neptune felt the need to cum. Neptune started to go even faster, the tip of his cock smashing against Weiss's womb violently.

"Weiss...I'm cumming!" Neptune screamed as he squirted into his lover's pussy. Sperm spilled out of the girl's pussy and Neptune pulled his dick out, shooting the last of his orgasm onto Weiss' legs. On the other end, Weiss had her head tilted back, tongue sticking out, and was moaning loudly to convey that she came as well. Weiss got up and pushed Neptune's dick into her mouth, cleaning the monstrous rod with her tongue. Weiss let go of Neptune's dick, sticky streams of saliva got Weiss' mouth and the dick to remain connected.

"Wow," Weiss exclaimed. "I never knew sex was so amazing..." Weiss crawled up to Neptune's head and kissed him gently on the lips. Neptune wrapped his arms around Weiss' waist and together, they continued to kiss each other, naked and in a pile of mess.

Neptune and Weiss' kiss finally broke apart. They smiled and pressed their noses against each other.

"I love you, Weiss." Neptune whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too." Weiss answered.


End file.
